


REKORD OSOBISTY

by patusinka



Series: Liceum Sportowe [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patusinka/pseuds/patusinka





	REKORD OSOBISTY

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Personal Best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/272448) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 



Cas wynurzył się z basenu, jednym gładkim ruchem napinając ramiona i podnosząc się na podest. Wokół niego koledzy z drużyny szurali do szatni ociekając wodą, dysząc ciężko po długim treningu, gadając o planach na weekend, zrywając gogle z twarzy. Naprawdę, normalne piątkowe popołudnie.  
Tyle tylko, że tego piątkowego popołudnia Dean siedział na pływalni i wyciągał szyję, usiłując dojrzeć Casa w tłumie pływaków. Cas wiedział, czemu Dean ma problemy; prawie wszyscy biali faceci w drużynie wyglądali identycznie w swoich czepkach i kostiumach. Czasami nawet ich rodzice nie mogli ich odróżnić podczas spotkań.  
Cas oderwał się od grupy i ruszył w kierunku Deana, zdejmując czepek i gogle, by Dean mógł go rozpoznać. Było czymś zarówno satysfakcjonującym, jak i szarpiącym nerwy, gdy zobaczył oczy Deana rozświetlające się na ten widok. Dean stał z kciukami założonymi za pasek dopasowanych dżinsów, gdy Cas do niego podszedł. Cas nagle stał się bardzo świadomy swej niemal całkowitej nagości i ogólnie wyglądu utopionego szczura.  
\- Hej! – oczy Deana przebiegły w dół po jego ciele, po czym szybko wróciły na twarz. Odezwał się cicho, tak, by tylko Cas go usłyszał. – Gdybym cię pocałował na przywitanie, pasowałoby ci to?  
Cas poczuł gorąco na twarzy i zerknął przez ramię na kolegów z drużyny, otwarcie patrzących w ich stronę z ciekawością wyrytą na ich zmęczonych twarzach. Nie tak planował ujawnić się przed kolegami, ale jak można było Deanowi czegokolwiek odmówić?  
\- Cóż, już i tak ich szokujesz rozmawiając ze mną publicznie – wymamrotał Cas – więc pewnie. Dlaczego nie?  
Dean wyszczerzył się powoli i z zadowoleniem, po czym pochylił się i musnął ciepłymi ustami wilgotny policzek Casa. Cas zamrugał. Oczekiwał od Deana raczej przesadnego, usta-na-ustach pocałunku, nie takiego czułego, intymnego okazywania uczuć. Gapił się na rozchylone usta Deana lekko zagubiony w myślach.  
\- Znajdźcie sobie pokój! – krzyknęła przechodząc Jo, kapitan drużyny dziewcząt.  
Cas wyrwał się z wywołanego Deanem oszołomienia.  
\- Ja, uch, powinienem iść się ubrać. Zobaczymy się przy moim samochodzie?  
\- Tak. Dziś ja stawiam burgery – Dean zarzucił sobie torbę na ramię i ruszył do wyjścia beztrosko machając ręką. Cas obserwował, jak wychodzi, po czym odwrócił się, by stawić czoła drużynie.  
Mieszanka wiwatów, szyderstw i jazgotu podążyła za nim do szatni chłopców. Było też kilka klepnięć w plecy, czego Cas się nie spodziewał. Po prostu patrzył prosto i otwarł zamek z determinacją, która, jak miał nadzieję, wyglądała na nonszalancję.  
\- Posuwasz kapitana drużyny lacrosse`a – zawołał Roy, kolejny z ostatniej klasy. – Tylko tak dalej, Cassie!  
\- Tak, Roy – odpalił Cas z kamienną twarzą i wziął ręcznik – wiem, że umierasz w środku, bo jestem już zajęty, ale jestem pewien, że twoje serce jakoś to wytrzyma.  
W szatni rozległo się więcej pohukiwań i wyzwisk. Roy zniknął w okolicy pryszniców. Cas trzymał głowę spuszczoną i również udał się w tamtą stronę, pragnąc wyjść tak szybko, jak to możliwe, kiedy drogę zagrodził mu większy facet. Michael, jeden ze sprinterów, który prawdopodobnie miał dostać stypendium sportowe w szkole stanowej, oparł się o rząd szafek i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.  
\- Zatem, gdy wy dwaj jesteście razem, kobietą jesteś ty czy Winchester? – zapytał przeciągle.  
Chłopięcy śmiech zamarł zastąpiony nerwowym napięciem. Cas szukał jakiejś ciętej riposty, ale już ją zużył na Roya.  
\- Ja- zająknął się. – To nie…  
\- Chyba już wiemy, dlaczego tak cię ciągnie do sztafety: żebyś mógł oglądać tylu facetów zginających się nad blokami startowymi, ile wlezie – Michael uśmiechnął się jak rekin.  
Cas otwarł usta, by zaprotestować, ale zainterweniował Gabe, kapitan drużyny chłopców. Wyszedł zza rogu szatni wycierając swoje długie, mokre włosy.  
\- No dalej, Mike, odpuść Casowi. Brzmisz jak pieprzony ignorant. A Cas przynajmniej dostaje swoje. Z tego zaś, co słyszałem, ty wciąż zwalasz sobie do zdjęć twojej eks.  
Cas rzucił Gabe`owi wdzięczne spojrzenie; był on raczej mało prawdopodobnym obrońcą jego dobrego imienia. Pływali razem od gimnazjum, ale Cas nigdy nie uważał się za jednego z kumpli Gabe`a. Gabe był trochę nieodpowiedzialny. Jedynym powodem, dla którego został kapitanem, było to, że nikt nie chciał głosować na tego durnia Michaela, a Gabe był drugim najszybszym sprinterem.  
Michael spojrzał szyderczo na Gabe`a.  
\- Ach tak? Cóż, brzmi, jakbyś i ty mógł być homo, skoro tak bardzo się o to troszczysz.  
Było to oskarżenie równie niedorzeczne, jak posądzanie Gabe`a o to, że ma drugą głowę. Każdy w drużynie wiedział o wyczynach Gabe`a z kobietami; do diabła, wszyscy brali udział we wprowadzaniu dziewczyny ze Świętego Jana do hotelowego pokoju Gabe`a, kiedy w zeszłym roku pojechali na zawody okręgowe. Gościu był heteroseksualną legendą.  
I w przeciwieństwie do Casa Gabe miał gotową idealną odpowiedź. Szczypnął swoje płaskie sutki i obscenicznie pomachał Michaelowi językiem.  
\- Przyłapałeś mnie, Mikey. Będziesz moją randką na Homecoming?  
Drużyna wybuchła charkotliwym śmiechem i napięcie zniknęło. Michael jak burza przeszedł obok Casa z twarzą czerwoną jak burak, mamrocząc ostrzeżenie, że Cas „nie powinien pozwolić temu tęczowemu gównu wejść w drogę treningom”.  
Koniec końców był to jeden z lepszych sposobów na ujawnienie się, przypuszczał Cas. Wziął prysznic, ubrał się i niemal pobiegł na parking.  
Dean siedział na masce starego-ale-jarego Mercury Cougara Casa, odstąpionego mu przez matkę. Gdy Dean go zobaczył, twarz rozświetlił mu kolejny milionwatowy uśmiech, po czym zeskoczył i wziął torbę treningową Casa.  
\- Hej, mam nadzieję, że chłopaki z twojej drużyny nie objechali cię z mojego powodu. Myślę, że mogłem po prostu poczekać i przywitać się na zewnątrz.  
\- Spoko – powiedział Cas. – Michael zachował się jak palant, ale kiedy nim nie jest. – Przynajmniej już było po wszystkim, co dla Casa stanowiło ogromną ulgę.  
Podjechali do WENDY po obiad („Po prostu zamów cały zestaw, Cas, tak jest łatwiej”) i Cas już miał zasugerować, by wzięli to do jego domu, ale Dean miał inne pomysły.  
\- Może podjedziemy nad jezioro? – zasugerował. – O zachodzie słońca może być fajnie.  
Jezioro wyglądało ładnie, ale żaden tego nie zauważył. Podczas, gdy papierowe torby z burgerami za 99 centów i pieczonymi ziemniakami stygły na desce rozdzielczej, Dean i Cas wpadli na tylne siedzenie, całując się tak, jakby minęły lata, a nie zaledwie tydzień od czasu, gdy spiknęli się w szatni.  
Wszystko było wciąż takie nowe, smak Deana, sposób, w jaki żartobliwie skubał usta Casa, kurczowy uścisk palców na jego wilgotnych włosach. Lizał Casowi szyję, ssał wrażliwe ucho, przeciągał zębami po obojczyku.  
\- Lubisz to? W taki sposób, Cas? – pytał po każdym ugryzieniu i liźnięciu.  
I Cas lubił. Okna samochodu zaparowały, a czas jakby zwolnił. Wymieniali pocałunki przez chyba godzinę, dłonie błądziły po ubraniach lub nurkowały pod brzeg, by lekko łaskotać nagą skórę. Wreszcie Dean odsunął się, by spojrzeć na Casa, wciąż rozciągnięty na nim.  
\- Więc – zaczął – co dokładnie cię kręci?  
Cas nie zrozumiał pytania.  
\- Um. To. To mnie kręci.  
Dean zaśmiał się zachwycony.  
\- Tak, to widzę – pogłaskał krótko przód dżinsów Casa, gdzie twarda jak kamień erekcja napierała na materiał. – Chodziło mi o to, co JESZCZE cię kręci?  
\- W-Więcej tego? – Cas otwarł jedno oko, by sprawdzić reakcję Deana. Nie na taką miał nadzieję. Dean westchnął czule sfrustrowany i usiadł nieco, zwiększając dystans między nimi.  
\- Cas, nie musisz się wstydzić. Po prostu chcę wiedzieć, żebyśmy mogli, no wiesz, mieć więcej frajdy – powiedział. – Chcę ci zrobić dobrze w taki sposób, w jaki lubisz.  
Cas zawahał się patrząc w głębokie, zielone oczy Deana. Pochwycił go nagły strach. Co, jeśli powiedziałby Deanowi, że chciałby być na górze, a Dean okazałby się dominatorem absolutnym? Co, naprawdę, było bardzo prawdopodobne. Co, gdyby powiedział Deanowi o swojej słabości do stóp i to by go obrzydziło? Co, gdyby on i Dean nie byli tak kompatybilni, jak miał na to nadzieję?  
Twarz musiała zdradzać jego obawy, ponieważ Dean odchrząknął.  
\- To ja zacznę, okej? – powiedział. – Mnie kręci bycie niemal na widoku, całe to „O mój Boże, przyłapią nas”. Całkiem jak teraz; wiedząc, że każdy zbol mógłby zajrzeć przez okno i zobaczyć, jak się tu macamy? Kurewsko gorące – Dean uniósł biodra z siedzenia i na zapierający dech w piersi moment przysunął się do bioder Casa.  
\- Wydajesz się też, uch, lubić komentować na żywo – wydyszał Cas.  
Dean potaknął.  
\- Tak, kocham swoje świntuszenie. Jedziemy dalej. Już odhaczamy rzeczy z mojej listy. Co jest na twojej?  
\- Och, ja… - Cas wzruszył ramionami mając nieoczekiwanie sucho w ustach. Zazdrościł Deanowi, który tak szczerze mówił o tym, czego pragnął. Cas nie mógł nawet zacząć opisywać wszystkiego, co pragnął zrobić z Deanem; tego było po prostu za wiele.  
Dean usiadł w pełni i zacisnął ręce na łokciach Casa unieruchamiając go. Bez mrugnięcia wytrzymał jego spojrzenie.  
\- W zeszłym tygodniu w szatni, kiedy wylizałeś mi stopę do czysta, czy to było coś, co lubisz? – zapytał. – Wydawałeś się naprawdę tym jarać.  
Cas pokręcił głową i spojrzał w dół na beżową, wypłowiałą tapicerkę.  
\- N-nie, nie ma mowy.  
\- Owszem, jest – głos Deana brzmiał kpiąco, ale gdy pochylił głowę, by ponownie złapać wzrok Casa, jego twarz wyglądała stanowczo. – Chłopie, w tym nie ma nic złego.  
Cas przygryzł usta.  
\- Ale ciebie to nie kręci.  
Dean silnie wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Może nie. Ale mógłbym spróbować. Sądzę, że po prostu nie rozumiem, co takiego fajnego jest w moich stopach.  
\- Cóż, to są bardzo ładne stopy – powiedział Cas i to była prawda. Dean miał przyjemnie ukształtowane stopy, niezbyt kościste i nie za szerokie, o miękkiej skórze i ze schludnie przyciętymi paznokciami.  
Dean zdawał się jednak przyjąć komplement jak leci. Wyszczerzył się zawadiacko, sięgnął w dół do podłogi i zdjął buty i skarpetki.  
\- Ty tu jesteś ekspertem. A teraz, miałem długi dzień. Myślę, że przydałby mi się masaż stóp.  
Cas patrzył, jak Dean układa się na tylnym siedzeniu kładąc mu stopy na kolana. Jeśli niebo istniało, to z pewnością była to ta chwila, pomyślał. Spojrzał w dół na ruszające się palce stóp Deana, początkowo niezdolny się nawet ruszyć.  
\- Jesteś pewien? – zapytał, unosząc dłonie.  
\- Zaufaj mi, jest dobrze – powiedział Dean. Założył sobie ręce za głowę wyglądając jak uosobienie luzu.  
Cas masował podbicie stopy przyciskając kciuki na środku i wędrując w stronę kostek, najpierw prawą stopę, potem lewą. Dean mruczał z zadowolenia, przymykając oczy. Trwali tak dość długo, Cas masujący stopy Deana i w zamian obserwujący, jak jego twarz się krzywi i odpręża.  
\- Dobre to – wymruczał Dean. Potarł piętą lewej stopy kolana Casa, gdzie jego erekcja była bardziej widoczna, niż kiedykolwiek. – Tobie też jest dobrze, co?  
\- Tak – szepnął Cas uciskając delikatne kości dużych palców u stóp Deana.  
\- Hej, pamiętasz, co ci ostatnio obiecałem? – Dean oblizał usta. – Powiedziałem, że ci wyliżę tak, jak ty mnie. Chcesz, żebym to zrobił?  
\- Och, tak – powiedział Cas cienkim głosem. Dłonie mu opadły, kończąc masaż, gdy Dean zsunął stopy z jego kolan. Potem Dean przycisnął Casa tak, że ten się położył, i zaczął go całować do utraty zmysłów, jednocześnie pozbawiając go koszuli i dżinsów. Choć dotyk dłoni Deana na jego nagiej skórze był dziko niesamowity, Cas miał nerwy w strzępach; Dean jeszcze nie widział go nago, więc zamartwiał się o jego reakcję. Nie był zbudowany jak Dean, mocno i po amerykańsku.  
Dean praktycznie zerwał mu bokserki i rzucił je przez ramię, a głodny wyraz jego oczu, gdy gapił się na niego, przepędził wszelkie obawy.  
\- Spójrz na siebie – wymruczał Dean przesuwając dłonie po piersi Casa, w dół po jego płaskim brzuchu aż do bioder i ud. – Jezu, jesteś wspaniały. Kiedy cię zobaczyłem po treningu, myślałem, że oszaleję. Czy ty masz pojęcie, jaki jesteś gorący? Jakie masz idealne ciało?  
\- Założę się, że mówisz to wszystkim chłopakom, którzy pływają po 12 godzin tygodniowo – zażartował Cas siląc się na luz.  
Ale Dean mu na to nie pozwolił. Uniósł się nad Casem i objął tymi dużymi, kwadratowymi dłońmi jego spłonioną twarz, zmuszając go, by spojrzał mu w oczy.  
\- Nie mówię tego nikomu innemu. Tylko tobie. Uwierzysz mi, kiedy to mówię, jasne?  
Coś utkwiło Casowi w gardle, niczym bryła gliny. Mógł jedynie spojrzeć w górę i potaknąć. Dean również pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się czule.  
\- A teraz co do lodzika – powiedział, powoli spuszczając się w dół ciała Casa.  
Cas odchylił głowę do tyłu tak, że wreszcie uderzyła w twardy plastik drzwi samochodu. Widok ust Deana wiszących nad jego erekcją był zbyt intensywny; nie chciał się sam zawstydzać kończąc w 30 sekund. Wbił sobie paznokcie w dłonie, gdy Dean opuścił głowę dotykając swoim ciepłym, mokrym, miękkim językiem samego czubka fiuta Casa.  
\- Boże, smakujesz niesamowicie – szepnął Dean. Niczym kot polizał dziurkę, usuwając stale pojawiające się krople wilgoci. – Jak chlor i seks – Cas czuł, jak jego usta przy główce się uśmiechają.  
\- Przepraszam, wziąłem prysznic, ale ten zapach ciężko usunąć – powiedział Cas.  
\- Nie martw się, lubię to. Wszystko czyściutkie – Dean wsunął główkę penisa do ust i possał na próbę. Cas ostro wciągnął powietrze, a kręgosłup zwinął mu się jak bicz, gdy wyprężył się nad siedzeniem.  
Dean odsunął się z niskim chichotem, obciągając fiuta Casa dłonią i jednocześnie przyglądając mu się uważnie.  
\- Jaki wrażliwy – zanurkował niżej, by przeciągnąć płasko językiem po szwie jąder Casa. Cas poczuł, że palce u stóp zwijają mu się bezradnie; jedna stopa opierała się o podłogę, druga zwisała z oparcia. Bezwolnie wyciągnął ręce po Deana i zanurzył palce w jego grubych, ciemnych włosach.  
\- Tak, właśnie tak – wymruczał Dean liżąc tam jeszcze raz i jeszcze. – Właśnie tak, kochanie, no dalej, Cas, po prostu dawaj.  
\- Dean – głos Casa był szorstki i zdławiony – musisz przestać gadać.  
Ostatni wilczy uśmiech i Dean pozwolił się ponownie poprowadzić do fiuta Casa. Wziął go w usta niemal do połowy, ciasno łapiąc podstawę i ssąc żywiołowo. Cas zawył wysoko i gardłowo, po czym zacisnął powieki. Potem usta Deana zniknęły, jego dłoń wciąż go gorączkowo obciągała, a Dean siedział tak, że przed twarzą miał stopę Casa, tę zarzuconą na oparcie. I CAŁOWAŁ ją, wodził mokrymi ustami po kostce. Wreszcie przyssał się do małego palca Casa, z jękiem wodząc wokół niego językiem.  
\- Kurwa, Dean! – krzyknął Cas. – Ja… Ja zaraz…  
Dean zanurkował w dół i zacisnął usta wokół fiuta Casa, by złapać pierwsze strugi nasienia. Zdawało się, że to trwa wiecznie, Cas drżał na wytartej tapicerce, kiedy Dean przełykał wszystko po kolei. Kiedy jego zachodzący bielą wzrok wreszcie się rozjaśnił, Cas otwarł oczy i stwierdził, że Dean unosi się nad nim z wyrazem twarzy, który jakoś łączył w sobie zadowolenie z siebie i troskę.  
\- Nie zrobiłem ci krzywdy, co? – zapytał.  
Cas pocałował go ponownie, delektując się dziwnym smakiem Deana zmieszanym ze swoim.  
\- Przeżyję – odpowiedział.  
Leżeli tam, na tylnym siedzeniu, pocąc się i oddychając na siebie. Cas wciąż czuł na biodrze twardość Deana, więc odzyskawszy komórki mózgowe potarł dłonią po kształcie ukrytym pod napiętym dżinsem.  
Dean stęknął.  
\- Nie musisz się tym zajmować.  
\- Ale chcę – wymamrotał Cas. Rozpiął Deanowi rozporek i wyciągnął jego fiuta na wierzch, powoli go pocierając. Dean uniósł się nad Casem, zamykając go między swoimi kończynami jak w klatce. Ciało trzęsło mu się z wysiłku, by zostać w tej pozycji.  
\- Zaraz dojdę – wysyczał Dean. – Dojdę na całe twoje ciało, potem wyliżę cię do czysta.  
Casowi zaparło dech, ale jego dłoń po prostu przyspieszyła.  
\- Cas, chcesz, żebym to zrobił? – zapytał Dean; oczy miał zamglone żądzą.  
\- O Boże, tak – wykończony fiut Casa drgnął mu bohatersko przy udzie na samą myśl o tym.  
Dean dotrzymywał słowa. Doszedł długimi rozbryzgami na blady tors Casa, znacząc jego prawy sutek, dół klatki piersiowej i okolice pępka. I tak, jak obiecał, opuścił głowę i zlizał cały nieporządek, jakby konał z głodu. Cas krzyknął, gdy jego język przejechał po wrażliwym sutku, a Dean zachichotał, z głową wciąż przy klatce piersiowej drugiego chłopaka.  
\- Niech to, kurwa, diabli – wymruczał Dean.  
\- Popieram – wyszeptał Cas przeczesując mu palcami włosy. Dean może i był miażdżąco ciężki, leżąc Casowi na klacie, ale to mu nie przeszkadzało.

 

\- Więc – powiedział Dean, gdy Cas podjechał pod dom Deana, budynek w stylu rancho. – Powiedziałbym, że randka nr 2 udała się nieźle. Co o tym myślisz?  
\- Myślę, że chciałbym wiedzieć, jak będzie wyglądać randka nr 3 – odparł Cas walcząc z rumieńcem, który wpełzł mu na twarz. – Może zrobimy coś, nie wiem, na początek coś zdrowego. Jak oglądanie filmu.  
Cas zmartwił się, że Dean mógłby zbyć tę sugestię śmiechem, ponieważ to pary chodziły do kina, a oni tak naprawdę parą nie byli, prawda? Byli tylko chłopakami, którzy kupili fast-fooda i razem zaliczyli trzecią bazę. Ale Dean uśmiechnął się tym oślepiającym, pełnym zębów uśmiechem.  
\- Tak. Byłoby fajnie – powiedział. Wyciągnął dłoń i położył na dłoni Casa spoczywającej na drążku zmiany biegów. – Lubię cię, Cas. Bardzo.  
\- Ja też. Znaczy ja też cię lubię. Bardzo – zająknął się Cas.  
Dean uśmiechnął się szerzej, o ile to było możliwe.  
\- Dobranoc – powiedział.  
\- Dobranoc – Cas westchnął lekko, gdy Dean pocałował go łagodnie, tak, jak przy basenie.  
\- Zadzwonię jutro – obiecał Dean.  
\- Jasne – Cas zastanawiał się, jakim cudem odjedzie mając galaretkę zamiast kolan, kiedy nieoczekiwanie drzwi domu Deana otwarły się z trzaskiem i podświetlony przez światło padające z wewnątrz mężczyzna krzyknął:  
\- Deanie Franklinie Winchesterze, natychmiast ściągaj tu swój tyłek, młody człowieku!  
Cas zszokowany patrzył na obrót zdarzeń, ale nawet wtedy mała część jego mózgu pomyślała: FRANKLIN?  
\- O cholera – wymamrotał Dean zamierając w pół drogi z samochodu. Żaden chłopak nawet nie drgnął, gdy trener Winchester potoczył się ku nim przez podwórko. Jeśli Dean był uosobieniem amerykańskiego chłopaka, to jego ojciec ucieleśniał temperamentnego amerykańskiego mężczyznę. Był szeroki i wysoki, nosił pełną brodę, a jego oczy miały ostry wyraz, który, zdaniem Casa, nie wróżył niczego dobrego. Trener Wichester złapał Deana za rękaw płaszcza i wyciągnął go z samochodu Casa.  
\- Gdzie byłeś? – ojciec zażądał wyjaśnień.  
\- Z przyjaciółmi, Boże! Jeszcze nawet nie ma 22.00 – powiedział Dean.  
\- A czemu nie odbierałeś telefonu?  
\- Nie słyszałem go. Pewnie był wyciszony od czasu szkoły.  
\- Kiedy ty dziś nie trudziłeś się odbieraniem telefonu, ja odebrałem. I zgadnij, kto do mnie dziś zadzwonił? – powiedział pan Winchester ostrym, kpiącym tonem. – Matka Michaela Archesa. Mówi, że dziś po szkole odstawiłeś niezły wybryk. Michael naprawdę źle się po tym poczuł.  
\- Co? Nawet nie znam tego palanta!  
\- Cóż, on zdaje się wiedzieć sporo o tobie! Więcej, jak sądzę, niż twój własny cholerny ojciec.  
\- Tato-  
\- Nie będę z tobą o tym rozmawiał na frontowym trawniku, Dean. Do środka. Natychmiast – pan Winchester wskazał na dom, gdzie w otwartych drzwiach stał mały chłopiec przyglądając się wszystkiemu szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
Dean rzucił Casowi, wciąż unieruchomionemu za kółkiem, bezradne spojrzenie. Nie wyglądał na pewnego siebie faceta, jakiego Cas przyzwyczaił się oglądać. Kurwa, wyglądał na przerażonego.  
Cas wyskoczył z samochodu, zanim w ogóle zdołał to sobie przemyśleć.  
\- Proszę pana? – zwrócił się do pana Winchestera.  
Trener Winchester odwrócił się do niego, jakby wcześniej go nie zauważył.  
\- Co?  
Cas przełknął. Intensywność spojrzenia tego mężczyzny nie była czymś, co można było zlekceważyć.  
\- Ja… sądzę, że też powinienem wejść do środka. By pomóc wyjaśnić – kiedy pan Winchester nie zareagował natychmiast, Cas wystraszył się, że odeśle go kolejnym warknięciem. – To moja wina, że Dean ma kłopoty – powiedział szybko. – To wszystko było moją winą.  
Pan Winchester wskazał Casa kciukiem.  
\- Co to za dzieciak? – zapytał Deana.  
\- Tato, to jest Cas – powiedział Dean jednostajnym tonem. – Chodzimy razem na plastykę.  
Ojciec Deana zdawał się rozważać to przez chwilę, ściągając usta. Potem gestem nakazał Casowi iść za sobą do domu, wciąż na niego nie patrząc.  
Gdy przeszli przez frontowe drzwi, mały chłopiec odsunął się, by zrobić im miejsce. Pan Winchester spojrzał na niego.  
\- Sammy, idź do łóżka.  
Chłopiec dalej tkwił w miejscu gapiąc się w górę na Casa.  
\- Cas, to mój młodszy brat Sam. Sammy, powiedz Casowi cześć – powiedział Dean głosem nieoczekiwanie lekkim i beztroskim.  
\- Hej – powiedział cicho Sam.  
\- Cześć – zrewanżował się Cas.  
\- Sammy. Łóżko. Teraz – powtórzył ich ojciec. Sammy umknął korytarzem.  
Cas znalazł się w zwyczajnie urządzonym salonie, siedząc obok Deana na beżowej sofie. Jego ojciec siedział naprzeciwko nich w oliwkowozielonym fotelu mocno ściskając poręcze.  
\- Jestem w stanie zrozumieć – powiedział powoli – że chcesz po prostu szaleć i wygłupiać się jak idiota. Dean, jesteś młody. Masz prawo popełniać głupie błędy. Ale pomyśl trochę, zanim zaczniesz żartować, inaczej matka Michaela będzie mnie zadręczać telefonami, dopóki nie pójdziesz do college`u.  
Cas zerknął pytająco na Deana. Czy jego ojciec specjalnie udawał tępego? Czy dawał Deanowi łatwe wyjście z tej sytuacji? Czy Dean by je zaakceptował?  
Dean jednak nie odpowiadał, tylko gapił się na podłogę.  
Odezwał się Cas.  
\- Proszę pana, Michael chce po prostu narobić kłopotów. Wkurzył się, bo Gabe zrobił dziś z niego głupka i-  
\- Do ciebie nie mówiłem – rzucił pan Winchester i Cas się zamknął.  
\- Tato, przestań – powiedział Dean cichym, niskim głosem. – To mój przyjaciel.  
\- Przyjaciel? Więc jak to się stało, że go nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem? Musi być bardzo nowym PRZYJACIELEM – całą trójką siedzieli w milczeniu, gdy słowa cichły w powietrzu. Wtedy pan Winchester odezwał się ponownie: - Dean, po prostu obiecaj mi, że nie będzie więcej głupich żartów. To twoja ostatnia klasa. Przejdź ją nie wysyłając mnie do wariatkowa, tylko o to proszę.  
\- To nie był głupi żart – powiedział Dean i wreszcie brzmiał rozważnie i śmiertelnie poważnie, jak swoje dawne ja. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał ojcu prosto w oczy. – Spotykam się z Casem. Pocałowałem go na przywitanie, ponieważ tak właśnie się robi odbierając swoją randkę po szkole.  
Cas uważnie obserwował twarz pana Winchestera czekając na nieuniknione załamanie. Mężczyzna zdawał się przebiec przez całą skalę uczuć w kilka sekund: w szoku szeroko otwarł oczy, w zaskoczeniu otwarł usta, w zmieszaniu zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił głową odmawiając przyjęcia tego do wiadomości.  
\- O Jezu. Naprawdę pocałowałeś mężczyznę w obecności wszystkich uczniów?  
\- To było tylko cmoknięcie w cholerny policzek – wycedził Dean przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Nic wielkiego.  
\- Nic wiel-? Dean, potrafisz być czasami takim dupkiem – powiedział jego ojciec ściskając się za głowę.  
\- Panie Winchester – powiedział cicho Cas – przepraszam, ale to pan przejmuje się bardziej tym, co pomyśli pani Arches, niż uczuciami swojego syna.  
\- Sądzisz, że nie troszczę się o swojego syna? Dean i Sammy są dla mnie wszystkim! To ja jestem za nich odpowiedzialny, JA, nie ty! – pan Winchester dziabnął Casa palcem. – Całe życie pracowałem, aby ich ochronić, a teraz to, to-  
\- Tato – powiedział Dean – przed tym nie możesz mnie ochronić. To nie papierosy, narkotyki czy zbyt szybka jazda. Ja po prostu taki jestem.  
Pan Winchester potarł dłonią swoją ściągniętą twarz.  
\- I co ja teraz powiem Sammy`emu? – westchnął.  
\- Na miłość Boską – Dean przewrócił oczami. – JA z nim pogadam, dobra? To nie jest twój problem, tato. To w ogóle nie jest problem.  
Jego ojciec przez dłuższą chwilę gapił się ponuro przed siebie, po czym ponownie skupił się na Casie.  
\- Więc teraz umawiasz się z moim synem, co?  
\- Prawdę mówiąc to dopiero druga nasza randka – powiedział Cas. – Um, jest co najmniej, hmm, interesująco.  
\- Och, na litość… - pan Winchester machnął ręką w stronę drzwi. – Odprowadź swojego przyjaciela-  
\- Chłopaka. Albo Casa. Co wolisz – powiedział Dean.  
\- Dobra, odprowadź swojego… Casa do samochodu i pożegnaj się. Idę spać, mam potworny ból głowy. Jutro o tym porozmawiamy.  
Cas wstał równocześnie z panem Winchesterem; taki miał nawyk wyniesiony z domu.  
\- Miło było pana poznać – powiedział, zanim zdołał się nad tym zastanowić.  
Pan Winchester rzucił mu spojrzenie mówiące wyraźnie TAK, JASNE, po czym ciężko odmaszerował korytarzem.  
\- Dziesięć minut, Dean – zawołał przez ramię – a jeśli nie będziesz wtedy w domu, to sam po ciebie pójdę.  
Dean powiódł Casa po betonowej ścieżce.  
\- Cóż, to było niezręczne – wymamrotał Cas.  
\- Hej, żadnych połamanych mebli, żadnych gróźb śmierci. Myślę, że nieźle poszło – Dean wzruszył ramionami. – Tata potrafi czasami naprawdę dać w kość, ale kocha mnie i Sama. Nie było mu łatwo samotnie nas wychowywać.  
Cas zadziwił się widząc, jaki Dean potrafił być wybaczający, nawet, jeśli przechodził przez coś tak trudnego.  
\- Nie wygląda, jakby zamierzał się zainteresować wieściami od PFLAG – zauważył Cas.  
\- Jest w szoku, przejdzie mu. Dam mu limit czasu. Przez 12 miesięcy może się dąsać, wkurzać i błagać mnie, bym spróbował z dziewczynami, oraz zadawać mi rozmaite dziwne pytania. Potem koniec, będzie się musiał z tym pogodzić.  
\- Dobry plan. Myślałeś o tym już od jakiegoś czasu?  
\- Co prawda nigdy nie sądziłem, że stanie się to w taki sposób, ale tak. Stwierdziłem, że wcześniej czy później temat by wypłynął – podeszli do samochodu Casa i Dean otwarł mu drzwi kierowcy. – Słuchaj, cieszę się, że tu byłeś. Nie wiem, czy w przeciwnym razie bym mu powiedział. Więc, no wiesz, dziękuję.  
Cas wsunął się na fotel kierowcy i przez otwarte okno złapał Deana za rękę.  
\- Hej, od czego ma się chłopaka?  
Przynajmniej raz to Dean się zarumienił.  
\- Tak, przepraszam za to, po prostu nie wiedziałem, jak inaczej cię nazwać. „Osobisty bóg seksu” jakoś nie wydawało się dobrym określeniem.  
\- Nie martw się – Cas wychylił się z okna, a Dean pochylił w dół. Pocałowali się, długo i powoli. – Tak naprawdę podobało mi się, jak to brzmi – powiedział Cas, gdy się rozdzielili.  
\- Naprawdę? – uśmiech Deana powrócił z pełną siłą. – Świetnie.  
\- No dobra, muszę teraz jechać do domu i pogadać z moją mamą. Prawdopodobnie będzie chciała, abyś w niedzielę wieczorem wpadł na lasagnę, więc czuj się ostrzeżony.  
\- Niedziela. Odwołam wszystkie inne spotkania – Dean odsunął się od samochodu. – Dobranoc, chłopaku.  
Cas uśmiechnął się do niego.  
\- Dobranoc, chłopaku.  
Po czym odjechał, patrząc we wstecznym lusterku na kurczącą się postać Deana.


End file.
